Snowmobile clutch and transmission systems as known are not versatile to provide maximum performance in varying conditions as related to altitude, snow depth, and/or temperature. As such, optimal shifting performance for the snowmobile has not been obtained because snowmobile transmissions frequently shift gears early or late, thereby adversely affecting the performance of the sled.
In the past, to attempt to minimize shifting problems a snowmobile operator purchased a number of helix devices, where each different helix device had inclined ramps of a desired set angle. The helix devices when engaged to a clutch, provided a desired speed of shifting of the gears of the snowmobile or other vehicle. These independent helix devices allowed an operator to disassemble the clutch to replace the helix for operation within varying altitude, snow, and temperature conditions, to attempt to maximize the performance of the snowmobile clutch and snowmobile.
In the past, operators have frequently expended significant periods of time, which may have been in excess of one hour or more, in cold weather conditions, tearing down and reassembling a snowmobile clutch for replacement with a helix having a desired angle of incline for the stationary ramps in anticipation of future weather, temperature, and/or altitude conditions. Operators were thereby required to predict weather and snow conditions which frequently resulted in the failure to select the optimal helix for use in the anticipated conditions. In addition, changes in weather during a day often necessitated the changing of a helix to optimize sled or vehicle performance. Further, changes in altitude during a day or trip also necessitated a change or replacement of a helix to optimize snowmobile or vehicle performance.
Significant time and expense is required to replace a helix for the clutch of a vehicle. It is also inconvenient to carry a number of helixes during a snowmobile trip for replacement to accommodate varying altitude, snow, and/or temperature conditions. A need therefore exists to provide an adjustable ramp helix which may be easily and conveniently modified to minimize maintenance and down time for a vehicle. Differing snow and temperature conditions also affect the transmission of a snowmobile as to how fast or how slow the shifting of the gears should occur. It is difficult to carry within a snowmobile glove box the tools and replacement helixes necessary to disassemble and replace the helix for a clutch during snowmobiling activities.
An adjustable ramp helix is disclosed for attachment to the clutch of a snowmobile or other vehicle. The adjustable ramp helix may include a base having a throat having threaded and non-threaded section""s. Extending outwardly from the base opposite to the throat may be three equally sized ramp supports where each ramp support has an adjustable ramp. The adjustable ramps may be pivotally attached to the top portion of each of the ramp supports for positioning to the interior thereof. Each of the adjustable ramps preferably includes an arcuate foot section which passes through an arcuate aperture in the base. An elevator or outer dial collar may be rotatably engaged to the threaded section of the throat for positioning with respect to the base. The elevator or collar engages the arcuate foot sections of the adjustable ramps to uniformly and simultaneously elevate the adjustable ramps above the production ramp supports to provide a desired ramp angle for engagement to the vehicle clutch. A modified shift speed for the snowmobile or other engine is thereby provided. An operator may adjust the shift speed for a snowmobile or other vehicle without disassembly of the clutch and replacement of the helix during use in high altitude, varying snow, or changing temperature conditions. An operator may position the elevator or rotate the outer dial collar to elevate or lower the feet and adjustable ramps to alter the angle of incline for the adjustable ramps either upwardly or downwardly. This elevation or lowering of the angle of incline for the adjustable ramps alters the rate or speed at which the clutch shifts into a different gear during use of the snowmobile or vehicle.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix of relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation which provides adjustable shifting ratios without fear of injury to persons and/or damage to the transmission of a snowmobile.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix which may be easily and conveniently manipulated to maximize performance of a snowmobile clutch within varying snow conditions.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix which may be easily and conveniently manipulated to maximize performance of a snowmobile clutch within varying temperature conditions.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix which may be easily and conveniently manipulated to maximize performance of a snowmobile clutch within varying altitude conditions.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix which minimizes maintenance or down time when an operator desires to modify the angle of incline for the adjustable ramps and thereby alter the speed of the shifting of the snowmobile transmission during use of a snowmobile.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of adjustable ramps which maximize enjoyment and minimizes frustration of a snowmobile operator during use of a snowmobile.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of adjustable ramps which provide a ramp incline angle of between 20xc2x0 and 80xc2x0 within a single helix.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of adjustable ramps which may accommodate uniformly horizontally arcuate ramps or variable inclined ramps at the discretion of an individual.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of adjustable ramps which permit the simultaneous selection of variable angles of incline for the adjustable ramps without the necessity to continuously replace the helix as used on a snowmobile.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix having a base having a throat having threaded and non-threaded sections and an elevator or outer dial collar which permits an individual to easily select and simultaneously adjust the incline of the adjustable ramps of the helix as engaged to the clutch for shifting of the gears of a snowmobile.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix attached to the clutch of a snowmobile which eliminates the necessity to disassemble the clutch and replace the helix to alter the speed of shifting of the sled during use.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix having three uniformly spaced and sized ramp supports where each ramp support includes a preselected stationary angle of incline which is identical to the initial angle of incline of the adjustable ramps.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix having adjustable ramps pivotally attached to the top portion of each of the ramp supports.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix having adjustable ramps positioned to the interior of the ramp supports.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of adjustable ramps each having an arcuate foot section adapted for engagement to the elevator or outer dial collar for simultaneously altering the angle of incline of the adjustable ramps relative to the ramp supports during positioning of the elevator or rotation of the outer dial collar.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix having a base having three uniformly spaced and sized arcuate shaped cutout apertures adapted to each receive an arcuate foot of a corresponding adjustable ramp.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix where each arcuate foot has a bottom having a first flat surface, a second incline surface, and a transition point, where the arcuate foot is adapted to engage the elevator or outer dial collar during positioning of the elevator or rotation of the outer dial collar to adjust the angle of incline of the adjustable ramps relative to the ramp supports during use of a snowmobile.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable ramp helix where three adjustable ramps are simultaneously and uniformly elevated relative to the adjacent ramp supports for engagement to a clutch to establish a desired rate of shifting for a snowmobile without disassembly of the clutch and replacement of the helix during use in high altitude, varying snow, and/or changing temperature conditions.